


Wayne Christmas

by Whilst_Mist



Series: The Family [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late Christmas story that's set in the future of "THE FAMILY" </p><p>Also this song made me write this and It played when I was writing the ending! XD</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJ_MGWio-vc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayne Christmas

The Christmas Part was going to start at five.

That meant that at six am both Bruce and Edward were up getting ready for the last of the last things to get done on Christmas's Eve. They showered, dressed, got their youngest children up.

"Mama, I can't get Terry up!" Carrie called from her room. "I tried but he just mumbles and falls back asleep."

"I'll be there in a second, baby," Edward called picking up the one year old baby from the crib. "Come on, Matt, time to get up,"

"I'll get Terry," Bruce smiled at the baby kissing his head before kissing Edward's cheek as the redhead Omega nuzzled him. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Thank you and i'll see you in a few minutes."

Over the years both Bruce and Edward had many children. Being young when they married the Alpha and Omega had been told not to expect any children due to Edward's body damage. They had given it up and just thought about adopting later on when one day Edward was suddenly pregnant.

Dick, Jason, Cassandra, Tim, Damian, Carrie, Terry and Matt. Eight in all. Edward had carried the first five and the other two had been victims of Cadmus and found out by accident. Bruce had taken Terry and later when they found out about Matt's birth they took him too before shutting that operation.

Their oldest had been a bit wild and loose Omega until he met an Alpha who was now a professional Football Player Victor Stone. They mated and had two kids. Jason their second son, Alpha had mated his soul mate the second they had come of age and now Roy had three children. Cassandra their third child had been crested as Beta and it turned out she had been a low level Alpha and she had mated an Omega male and he was about seven months pregnant. Her mate was a chatterbox but they were always happy.

Than there was Tim, Omega, who had been mated to Alpha Conner Kent/Kon-El was recently confirmed pregnant and they were coming over and by coming over meant the they we're going to be coming in from the backyard because Bruce had issues with letting his baby Omega go so at the wedding when Bruce gave the young couple their gift it was a house.

A house in in the backyard of Wayne Manor.

Bruce had letting go issues.

Tim didn't mind he was happy to be so close by. Conner was just glad his father in law didn't kill him when they got married or kill him when they told the Wayne Family Tim was pregnant.

Damian was an Alpha, was the youngest Alpha, twenty and had been a playboy just like Bruce until he met an Omega who could knock sense into his stubborn head. Damian claimed that the female Omega reminded him of a person named Felicity he had once met.

Carrie, Beta was ten, Terry five Omega and Beta Matt was one.

Terry made a face as he was picked up. "Daddy, I'm sleepy..."

"I know, Terry, but it's time to get up." Bruce chuckled patting the omega's back as the boy cuddled into him. "Besides it's Christmas Eve."

"Can I open a present?" Terry mumbled purring. "Just two or five."

"Maybe one," Bruce chuckled holding the limp boy up. "Maybe."

"Dad! Hey, dad," Carrie came running down the hall. "Tim's here."

"Their early for breakfast."

"No, Tim's been in his room all night," She pointed towards her older siblings room, which had never been touched in case they came back. "Kon says that Tim said he was coming to get something and hasn't left."

"I see." Bruce looked at Terry who was out again. "Carrie can you go tell your Mama, we'll be down soon."

"Okay,"

Bruce started towards the bedroom when Tim came out rubbing his eyes and holding onto a box.

"Tim, are you alright?"

"Yes," Tim yawned. "I fell asleep in there and didn't wake up until a few minutes ago... I better get home and finish wrapping the gifts if Kon hasn't already."

"Alright." Bruce walked up to him and hugged his son. "Come join on for breakfast."

"We will, Daddy," Tim nuzzled closer. "Merry Christmas."

"Bruce, there you are!" Edward gave him a pointed look. "Where were you? I got the children ready and we're already running late."

"Late?" Bruce handed his mate Terry and the Omega started to dress the sleep boy int warm winter clothes. They're going out clothes. "What's going on."

"We have to go to the Mall."

"What? Why?"

"Because something happened to the deliver truck and we're missing on chairs we needed." Edward hinted heavy on the chairs before blinking out morose code that gifts didn't arrive from the deliver truck. "We can't have Christmas without chairs."

"Right," Bruce sighed. "I'll call Dick and Jason and see if they cane watch the kids."

"Really?" Edward gave him a strange look. "Dick and Jason?"

"...I'll call Tim and Damian."

"We almost died." Bruce said as they walked into the Manor after hiding all the gifts the garage. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just shocked that people attack each other for one little toy."

"Edward, your started it." Bruce looked at him. "Five times."

"I was there first, I had every right," Edward huffed before scratching. "Well, let's go get ready for the party."

"Right,"

\--

"I still don't see why we have to go early." Jason grumbled as he turned up the rode to the Manor. "We have time."

"We're going early so the kids can play and besides everyone comes early." Roy glared at him. "Last year we were late."

"We built a snowman town didn't' we?"

"Lian got lost in the snow."

"Alright, alright, we're almost there so let's stop fighting." Jason pulled up before getting out. "Strange, I don't see Dad or Mama."

"They must be busy." Roy opened the back of the care taking out the baby and helping Lian out. "Alright, let's go."

"I'll grab the bags."

"Mama, look it's Grandpa!" Lian cried letting go and running to the old man. "Merry Christmas Grandpa Alfie!"

"Merry Christmas, Lian," Alfred hugged her. "I believe there are some fresh cookies in the kitchen."

"Yes!"

"Hey, Al," Jason said as they made it up the stairs with their bags. "Anyone else here yet?"

"Master Tim and Conner are here and they are upstairs wrapping gifts." Alfred took the little baby. "Ah, young Oliver looks well."

"I still wanted to name him Peter."

"I won, his name is Oliver Jr."

"Oliver is your Father not our kids Father!" Jason growled. "If anything it should have been Jason Jr."

"Daddy's just jealous, huh, Oliver?" Roy said at his baby. "Get over it Jay, the next kid you can name... within reason."

"In other words you're not gonna let me pick?"

"You see? We know each other so well, we don't need to see a marriage counselor."

Jason grumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like "I'm the Red Hood, damn it."

\--

"Mari, John, come on!" Dick called up the stairs. "We have two minutes!"

"Okay!" The kids called down.

"We are so going to be late."

Dick turned around to smile at Victor. "Probably. Alright, ready?"

"Sure, ready," Victor rolled his neck. "I've gotten used to your Father's glare of death so I'm good."

"You think it's bad now you should have seen the one he gave Clark when they found out Conner and Tim had been secretly dating." Dick laughed. "I've never seen Clark so scared in his life."

"Yeah, yeah, but he's a reporter," Victor grinned holding open his arms. "I'm a professional Quarterback and a lot tougher."

Smiling Dick nodded. "Yeah, it's not like a reporter is a man of steel."

"Yeah," The Alpha looked up. "The twins ready?"

"I can't get them down." Dick sighed. "Come on you two! I know you can hear us!"

"I got this, babe," Victor gave his mate a kiss. "Alright, let's go! Hustle! Hustle!"

Two set of feet hurried down the hall, down the stairs and they had two big backpacks on their backs. They hurried towards the door throwing it out before running into the van struggled to get the packs off and into their seat belts.

"You promised them something." Dick smiled at his mate. "What was it?"

"Alright, you got me." Victor laughed. "I promised them an early present."

"I knew it." Dick threw his arms around Victor's neck. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," Victor kissed his mate once again. "Alright, let's go before they take off in the car."

Laughing Dick grabbed his bags hurrying out the door. "Last one's an rotten egg!"

"Your already out the door!"

"I win!"

Laughing the Alpha picked up the last of the bags before locking up.

\--

"How many gifts did we buy?" Tim said looking at the remaining ones. "I swear I only got everyone two gifts."

"I got everyone two too."

"Where is all this coming from?" Tim picked up a few more pausing. "Than whoes are these?"

"I don't know."

"We better set them aside and ask Alfred... Shh, listen?"

Kon paused. "Sounds like your two older brothers are here."

"Come let's hurry."

"Alright," Kon took off around the room before landing by Tim with everything that the bought wrapped. "All done."

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Tim glared at him. "I'm pregnant and been standing for almost three hours."

"I asked you early remember?"

"Shut up and let's go get something to eat."

\--

"And than I saw the way they arrangements the books and I fixed them up because it hurt me..." The Omega placed her hands over her heart. "Right here in my soul." 

"There it is." Damian said pulling up to the gate. "This is Wayne Manor." 

"Oh wow," She leaned forward looking at the Manor. "It's huge! Like we're zooming in on a picture. Are those gargoyles? Like from the cartoon? I mean I'm not comparing it in a childish kinda way, I mean it in a cool way, and yeah, shutting up." 

Damian grinned. "Ready to meet my siblings?" 

"I already did, didn't I?" She counted on her fingers. "Let's see, Tim, Carrie, Terry and... Matt?" 

"I forgot to mention the older three." 

"Wait, What?" 

"Calm yourself, Irey, it's fine." 

"... Wait, I only bought gifts for the others." 

"Don't worry, the older three are fine without gifts." 

\--

The Manor living-room near a large window was filled with the families from his sergeant child and Alfred couldn't be happier as he watched them all. Everyone was talking and chattering around as the other families started to show up. 

The Queens, their children's children, The Stone Family, The Kent Family, The Wests and soon the large space was the perfect size as snacks, cookies, little things where passed around, many stockings where hung up on the chimney. 

The chattering and the Christmas Musice was wonderful. It was perfect as the day contiuned on. Outside the older kids along with a few younger kids where throwing snowballs at each other. The Snowman up, some forts built and snowball fighta starting as some of the adults watched them. 

After a while it was time to bring them back in. Alfred called them in easily as everyone did as he asked of them. They took off their coats, boots, gloves, scarfs and all things until they could warm up inside. 

Over the radio news someone was reporting how someone donated so many gifts that each child in a home in low come family got at least ten gifts each and the families received things they needed as well. 

Victor and Dick sat down with their kids between them and Victor's parents. They were talking about something about a vacation in the summer of the six of them together. Dick was eager as always and it looked like his son took after him because both of them were bouncing in their seats. 

Jason and Roy sat across from them arguing over the future baby names as Roy brushed out the little boy's hair after Lian had decided that glitter glue was a good idea. Luckily the hair was short and it came out with a brush. The Queen family were putting in their two cents on what names sounded better than Jason's names. 

Cassandra was still getting used to the idea that she was going to be a father soon and that her mate had their child in his womb. Therefore she kept her right hand over the protruding stomach. That is when her mate was too busy chattering to everyone because he was simply move the hand off before chattering again and slowly she would replace her hand back on his stomach. 

Conner and Tim sat next to them and Conner was showing off the ultrasound picture they had. The baby inside Tim was only about two inches long but it excited the Kent family as they all passed it around. Tim was rubbing his stomach talked across to Damian. 

Damian had brought his new mate Irey West and she was talking and laughing with Cara about something. Damian and Tim had away been close and so we're talking about going somewhere soon just to catch up and Damian made a joke about just coming to the Manor and than taking the short one twenty feet walk to the house in the backyard. 

"Hey, out house is funny paid for." Tim smiled. "Your Mansion will take years to pay off." 

"We both for Father and it will only take ten years and you home is a Mansion too." 

"Ehem." Tim sat back. 'It's a Mini Mansion." 

"Are you ever going to stop calling it that?" 

"Nope." 

Everyone continued to talk until the bells chimed that it was now seven O'clock and the servers came in with all the food setting it down and everyone became quite as Bruce stood up to give a toast. 

Everyone lifted up their glasses and cheered. 

\--

Everyone woke up at the exact same time because a song came on and every time it came on everyone jumped up and ran towards the tree where there was piles and piles of presents everywhere.

There was so many the younger kids got lost in them within minutes. The others trailed in still half asleep because it was six am. As they all filled the space they had hot chocolate and coffee waiting on trays. 

Once all the gifts were opened, papers thrown away and everyone was trying to get the gifts in their own piles so they woudl be lost Alfred took a book down off the shelf before opening it and started to read The Christmas Story.


End file.
